Magi Omake Series
by XFangHeartX
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles for the Magi series. Takes place in The Tales of Aladdin timeline. SPOILERS AHEAD! Read and review, and no flames or hate. Rating will change over time. Will contain OCs!
1. Aladdin's Bedtime Story

Aladdin's Bedtime Story

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

* * *

Summary- Aladdin's not tired enough to go to bed, yet, so he asks his mother to tell him a story.

* * *

A starry night in the town of Utan. The day was done, and now it was time for everyone to get cozy and snuggle up in their beds to rest for the day ahead. However…one little boy did not seem to go to bed, even in spite of his mother's wishes.

A little 5-year-old boy, his long, blue hair braided behind, wearing a light blue vest, and a pair of baggy pants sits in a small sand pit, giggling as he digs up the sand with his little shovel and piles it up before he places a small twig on the top as a flag.

"Finished!" he exclaimed.

"Aladdin!"

The boy turned to see a woman with long, magenta hair, which had two small "horns" at the top and white clothing, standing in the doorway of their little shack, a soft smile on her face.

"Time for bed, Aladdin!" Sheba called.

"Aww~!" Aladdin whined. "But I'm not tired!"

"You're gonna get tired eventually, mister," Sheba told him. "Come on. Get out of the sand pit, come inside, and I'll give you a bath."

Aladdin pouted, but did as his mother told him. He went inside to the bathroom, sat in the small wooden tub, allowed Sheba to wash him before he got out, got dressed, and then got his hair brushed and braided again. Then, Sheba carried him to their bed.

"I'm still not tired," Aladdin said.

"That's enough, now," Sheba scolded gently as she got in bed, holding the boy in her arms. "It's time to rest so you can play some more tomorrow. Now go to sleep, sweetheart."

Aladdin just crossed his arms, still pouting, but then he suddenly lit up and looked at his mother.

"Tell me a story!" he told her.

"Aladdin…can't you just go to sleep when you're told?" Sheba asked.

"Nope!" Aladdin smiled.

Sheba sighed before she sat up, adjusting the pillows so her back wouldn't hurt.

"Fine," she said. "I'll tell you a story…what do you want to hear?"

"…Tell me about Father," Aladdin answered, causing Sheba's eyes to go wide.

"Uh…Aladdin, maybe I shouldn't-" Sheba started.

"But I wanna hear it," Aladdin argued. "I wanna know about my Father….I do have one, don't I?"

A pause…but then Sheba sighed as she held Aladdin close.

"…You did have a Father," she told him, "but…something happened to him…when you were only just a newborn."

Aladdin gasped quietly.

"…What was…what was he like?" he asked.

Sheba smiled warmly at this.

"Your Father…was an amazing man," she told him. "He was wise…and very kind…and maybe a little rude, too, because he was never afraid to say what he thought about people. He loved life, and he loved his friends…and he loved me."

Aladdin smiled at this.

"Sometimes, he came off as nagging," Sheba continued, "and there were times we would argue about things…but we always managed to make up and continue with our lives. He seemed a little…aloof at times."

"Aloof?" Aladdin repeated.

"He didn't even know about my feelings for him until I stood up for him, one day," Sheba answered. "After that, we got married…and imagine how happy he was when he found out I was carrying you in my belly."

Aladdin giggled at this…but then his smile.

"Your Father believed in a world where everyone could be friends," Sheba said. "Where everyone was equal. People saw him as a hero…a king."

"A king…!" Aladdin whispered in awe…but then his awe soon turned to curiosity. "So…what happened to him?"

"…Not long after you were born," Sheba began, "a monster attacked us. A monster…who actually used to be one of your Father's greatest…a monster who mistook his good deeds as wrongdoing."

"What did that monster do?" Aladdin asked, worriedly.

"She tried to attack you," his mother answered. "You were only a babe…but that monster didn't care. She was willing to kill both me and you…but your Father wouldn't let her. He fought to protect us both…like a knight in shining armor. During that time, I ran away and took you with me."

"But…what happened to Father?" Aladdin asked. "Did he win?"

"…Yes," Sheba replied, grimly. "However…it was a grave cost: he got hurt very badly and used up the last of his strength to protect us. I still remember his last words: 'Take care of Aladdin for us'."

Aladdin looked down, sadly.

"…I don't…think I like this story," he said.

"I'm sorry, Aladdin," Sheba said as she held him tightly, "but you know…this isn't a sad ending."

"It's not?" Aladdin asked. "Why not?"

"Because," Sheba started as she looked at her son with a gentle smile, "your Father's the reason we can live together, always…and he's always here, protecting us…even if we can't see him."

Aladdin blinked at his mother…as tiny birds of glowing white appeared, fluttering and twittering around them, one landing on the boy's tiny nose, causing him to giggle, but his laughter was soon replaced with a yawn.

Sheba smiled as she gently laid Aladdin down at her side and tucked him under the covers.

"Goodnight, Mother," Aladdin said, sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sheba said. "Goodnight…Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham."

Aladdin smiled as he soon drifted off into slumber, the tiny birds floating above him, soothing him to sleep with their gentle glow. Sheba smiled before she looked out the window and saw more of them, practically swarming the house.

'…_Aladdin only got to see you once…but he vaguely remembers your face,'_ she thought. _'In spite of that, you still protect your son.'_

She soon sighed as she lied down beside her boy, falling asleep alongside him.

'_Goodnight…my beloved Solomon…'_

**THE END…**

* * *

Yep...I'm doin' a Magi omake series, now.

Review, please!


	2. Aladdin's First Brothel

Aladdin's First Brothel

(Or How Aladdin Became a Pervert)

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

* * *

Summary- Feeling bored, Aladdin goes out in the middle of the night to do some exploring in town, but finds himself in a place where a little boy should never go.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in the oasis town of Utan. People are seen walking through the sandy streets, buying whatever goods they could get at the bazaar. One woman in particular is Sheba, who is holding a ripe, red apple.

"Looks good, huh, Sheba?" asked the vendor. "That'll be 20 dinars."

"Thank you," Sheba said as she put the apple in her basket and paid for the fruit.

"So, how are things going with you and Aladdin?" asked the vendor.

"Oh, things are going pretty well," Sheba said. "Aladdin's always such a good little boy, always listens and does what he's told. Right, Aladdin?"

No answer.

"Aladdin?" Sheba asked as she looked around. "Aladdin?!"

It was at that moment that she realized her son was gone.

"Oh, not again!" Sheba cried, angrily. "For goodness sake, that child, ALWAYS running off without telling me! Ugh…just like his Father…!"

"Well, Aladdin's eight years old, you know," said the vendor. "He's ate that age where his curiosity is at its peak."

"I know," Sheba said, "but he's my only child. You don't know what could happen if you're not too careful. I mean…his father's been dead since he was a baby, and he doesn't…wait, what am I doing? I should be looking for my son."

"Good luck," the vendor said, nodding his head.

"Thanks," Sheba replied as she walked away. "Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham! Where are you?! This is not funny, young man!"

XXX

8-year-old Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham walked through the streets of town, taking in all his surroundings, clutching his flute in his hand. He noticed Sheba wasn't watching him, so he took this chance to do a bit of exploring around town. Utan was a big place, and there was still so much he hadn't seen yet, even though Sheba says there are some places a child his age should never go…he just didn't know which places he shouldn't go to, yet.

As Aladdin walked through the sandy streets, something soon appeared in his line of sight: a rather extravagant-looking building, lined with silk red curtains around the windows and a man standing outside the door, welcoming more men inside.

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered, tilting his head curiously. "What's that?"

Throwing caution to the wind, the 8-year-old boy made his way over to one of the windows and tried to make his way up so he could get a good look inside. When that didn't work, he soon made himself a foothold by stacking a couple of empty wooden boxes on top of each other before he stood on top of them, thus giving him the necessary height to look inside. When he did, he gasped quietly upon seeing a bunch of women, all gathered in one big room, wearing lovely, yet rather revealing clothing. They only wore the kinds of skirts he's seen his mother wear and tops that could barely contain their ample breasts.

The women all giggled as they greeted their guests, some of them surrounding and doting on the males.

"What are they all doing?" Aladdin asked, but just when he was getting ready to climb in for a closer look…

"There you are!"

**GRAB!** A hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed Aladdin, pulling him away from the window as he let out a surprised yelp. He soon found himself being held under his mother's left arm while her right arm carried her shopping.

"Mother!" Aladdin cried as he struggled to get free. "Let go!"

"Absolutely not, young man!" Sheba shouted. "What were you doing, looking inside a place like that?!"

"I was just curious! Why can't I look in there, anyway?!"

"Because you're too young, that's why! Now you and I are going home, right this instant, and I never wanna see you near that place, again! Do you understand me, Aladdin?"

"…Yes, Mother."

"Good boy."

Little did Sheba know that Aladdin happened to have his fingers crossed.

XXX

That night, in the old shack where Sheba and Aladdin lived, the former is lying in bed, sleeping soundly. The latter, however, was very much awake as he lied on his bed of old cushions, wrapped up in an old, tattered blanket. The boy looked over at his slumbering mother, who breathed softly and murmured sleepily, before he quietly pushed the blanket off, picked up his flute, put it around his neck, and without a word, opened the door and crept out, remembering to slowly and silently close the door back.

As Aladdin turned to leave, his flute suddenly flashed a small golden light and made a humming sound.

"Shh~!" Aladdin shushed. "Be quiet, Ugo! You'll wake up Mother!"

The flute just hummed again in reply.

"She's sleeping," Aladdin argued, softly. "We'll be back before she even realizes we're gone."

With that, the boy walked off into town, all alone.

XXX

Later on, Aladdin soon arrived back at the same building he saw earlier. To his surprise, the lights were still on and he could still hear people inside.

'_Don't these people have bedtimes?'_ the 8-year-old thought as he walked to the entrance, following a bunch of older men inside. He was so small, the man at the entrance didn't notice him.

Once inside, Aladdin shielded his eyes from how bright the light was before he let his eyes adjust, and he could hear the sounds of zills chiming in the air. As he looked around, he saw the same women from earlier, dancing in front of the men and sitting with them on the chairs and sofas.

"…What kind of place is this?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, what have we here?"

Aladdin turned to see a woman, garbed in a mint green belly dancer outfit, her dark brown hair loose and flowing and a friendly look in her ruby red eyes. Like the other women in the establishment, she too had a well-endowed chest.

"Hi!" Aladdin greeted the woman. "I'm Aladdin!"

"Hi, Aladdin!" the woman greeted back as she knelt down to his height level. "I'm Shahra. Do you need anything?"

"Well, my feet are kind of feet from walking all the way here," the boy said. "Is there a place I can sit down?"

"Oh, of course you can," Shahra answered as she picked Aladdin up and carried him to the sofa. Not long after they sat down, the woman picked up a slice of watermelon: the boy's favorite.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Ooh!" Aladdin chirped before he took the slice, took a bite, and then spat the seeds out before he continued the process. Shahra smiled as she gently pet the boy on the head. Not long after, some other women soon joined them on the sofa, cooing softly in adoration at Aladdin.

"Aww, what a cutie!"

"Hi, sweetie!"

"Where'd he come from?"

Aladdin smiled as the girls all doted on him, much to the ire of the other male patrons in the room.

"Look at that little turd."

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"I've been coming here for almost 3 years, and he gets lucky just like that?!"

Aladdin just smiled happily as he kept eating his watermelon while all the girls just kept coddling him, calling him cute pet names and kissing his cheeks. Then, Shahra reached over and pulled him into a tight embrace…unknowingly putting his face betwixt her ample bosom.

"You are just too adorable!" she exclaimed.

"Mmph!" Aladdin let out a muffled cry of surprise before he struggled to pull his face out of her chest. Once he managed to get himself free, he gasped for air before panting heavily…but then he leaned his face in, his cheeks brushing up against her breasts again as she pulled him into an embrace once more. He then smiled, a tiny sliver of drool seeping out of his lips as his cheeks flushed red.

'_I don't know what this is,'_ he thought, _'but I kinda like it…!'_

With that, the women continued doting on Aladdin, hugging him and putting his face in their chest.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at Sheba and Aladdin's house…the former is now awake and very angry.

She had searched all over the shack, but she could not find Aladdin anywhere, and not only was she angry, but worried, too.

"Where is that boy?" Sheba asked. "I swear, I can't even take my eyes off him, even when I sleep at night!"

Just then, the magenta-haired woman spotted a small flock of tiny, glowing white birds flutter by, causing her to gasp quietly.

'_The rukh…!'_ she thought before she followed after them. The rukh led her practically halfway across town, and it must've been a good hour or so before she finally reached where there were leading her: the building where Aladdin is currently being chummy with all the women.

"…That child…!" Sheba hissed before she marched right in, only to gasp upon seeing her son, being hugged by Shahra, who seemed completely unaware that the boy was giggling happily whilst squeezing her breasts with his tiny palms.

Seeing that, Sheba had a comically horrified look on her face…but then that horror quickly turned to rage.

"ALADDIN JEHOAHAZ ABRAHAM!"

Aladdin's eyes went wide before he looked and saw his angered mother, storming towards him with a deadly aura and glowing red eyes.

"AAAH!" he screamed as he hid behind the couch, much to the confusion of the dancer girls.

"Uh…ma'am?" Shahra asked. "Is there a problem?"

Taking a moment to compose herself, Sheba took in a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry for causing a commotion," she said. "My name is Sheba, and I came here looking for my son, who should NOT be out this late!"

Aladdin flinched a bit at that.

"I hope he wasn't a bother to anyone," Sheba said.

"He was to us!" all the men in the room shouted, earning glares from the mother and the women, thus causing them to shrink back slightly.

"He wasn't any trouble at all," Shahra answered. "He was very polite."

"Oh…really?" Sheba asked in surprise before she smiled with a proud blush on her cheeks. "Well, I did teach him well."

"Did you teach him to be a little perv?" asked another one of the men, only for Sheba to glare again.

"Aladdin, come on," Sheba said. "We're going home, right now."

A pause…but then Aladdin timidly came out from his hiding place, and not long after, his mother grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the building.

"I cannot believe you, young man!" Sheba said. "I told you I don't wanna see you near this place again! And what was that you were doing?! You were groping that woman's breasts like she was your wife!"

"So?" Aladdin asked. "They were all hugging me! And besides, they didn't seem to mind! I don't see the problem!"

"The problem is you are way too young to be in a brothel!"

"But I…wait, what's a brothel?"

"Never mind. Aladdin, what you did was very naughty. I don't care if those women didn't mind what you were doing, you are NEVER supposed to do it at all!"

"But-"

"No buts! And you don't get dessert for a week!"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't what me!"

Aladdin just pouted and looked away from Sheba, who sighed as she stopped walking and held his shoulders, prompting her son to look at her face, which was etched with a kind smile.

"Aladdin…I'm sorry," she said, "it's just…you may be a child…but there are some things you should never do…at least not until you're older. The thing you did with that women's breasts…that was one of those things."

"Oh…I see," Aladdin said.

"Just promise me you'll never go back to that place again," Sheba said. "Okay?"

"Okay, Mother," Aladdin answered. "I promise."

"Good boy," Sheba praised as she kissed his forehead and walked along, holding Aladdin's hand.

However…she still didn't realize that Aladdin had his fingers crossed, and for next three months, he went back to the brothel to visit Shahra, as well as the other women, and grope their large melons until he was banned by the brothel's owner. As a result, Sheba didn't give Aladdin dessert for 3 weeks.

**THE END…**

* * *

This basically tells the story of how I believe Aladdin really became such a little perv, and how Aladdin met Shahra the Dancer, whom he named Shahra the Tigress after.

Anyway, review please!


	3. The Goodness Within

Magi: The Goodness Within

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza and Alath © Darkdarling98

* * *

Summary- During a stormy night, Aladdin sits in his room, wondering what things would be things would be like if Judar hadn't turned out the way he is.

* * *

It is a dark, stormy night in the Kingdom of Sindria. The citizens have taken shelter inside their homes as the rain poured down onto the streets, the low rumble of thunder shook the clouds, and the waves crashed against the rock walls surrounding the kingdom. Hopefully, the storm would break by morning.

Inside the Green Sagittarius Tower, where guests from other countries come to stay, Alibaba Saluja snored loudly as he lies on the far left side of the bed, muttering things in his sleep as a small of dribble formed on his pillow, Morgiana slept in the middle, her arms folded over her stomach as she breathed quietly, Alozza, having drank one too many earlier this evening, quietly snored as she lied on the far right, and Shahra lied curled up on the floor, her ears twitching in her sleep.

The only one who remained awake is one Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham, who sit at the edge of the bed, his staff in his hands. He looked out the window as he saw the flash of lightning…and for some reason, it reminded him of the magic of someone he had once clashed with: the Dark Magi, Judar.

Ever since that deadly battle with the Boy of Black Rukh in Balbadd and how Aladdin revealed his past to him, the younger Magi could not stop thinking about him…the one that Al-Tharmen had manipulated, just to use him for their own means. The more Aladdin thought about it, the more sickened and disgusted about Al-Tharmen he felt…and the more sad he became for Judar, too.

**Grrrrrooooowwlll…!**

Aladdin put his hand over his stomach, which had decided to let him know that he was hungry.

A quick midnight snack, then back to bed.

Making his way down the steps and through the corridors, Aladdin headed to the palace kitchen to find himself something to munch on. When he got there, he was careful not to wake up Sinbad and the Eight Generals. He especially didn't want to run into Sinbad's younger sister, Alath. From what he heard, she hated when people got up for midnight snacks. Thinks it's a waste of food.

After what seemed like hours of searching, Aladdin finally found the kitchen and began to help himself to a nice, plump, juicy watermelon he found in the storage. He'd take a bite, spit out the seeds, and then repeat.

"Aladdin?"

Aladdin yelped before he turned and saw Sinbad, who yawned as he scratched at the back of his head (and luckily, he was fully clothed).

"Oh! Hi, Uncle Sinbad," Aladdin greeted. "Did I wake you?"

"Not really," Sinbad said. "I was actually up anyway. What's wrong, couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah," Aladdin answered as he looked down at his watermelon.

"…What's the matter, Aladdin?" the purple-haired king asked.

"…Do you ever…worry about Judar?" asked the young Magi.

"Judar?" Sinbad asked. "Why are you asking about him, all of a sudden?"

"I know that Judar isn't someone you get along with," said Aladdin, "but…sometimes, I think he's very sad inside."

"Sad?" Sinbad repeated, confused. "Why?"

"When I faced Judar again, that day in Balbadd," Aladdin started, "I sensed a lot of things from him…anger, hatred, bitterness…sadness…so many things."

"…Aladdin," Sinbad muttered.

"Do you think that maybe," Aladdin started, "if things turned out differently…that if Judar wasn't with Al-Tharmen, that he wasn't with the Kou Empire…"

He looked up at Sinbad with a look of seriousness.

"Do you think…we could've been friends?"

A pause…but then Sinbad.

"That's one of the many things I admire about you, Aladdin," he said. "You're always willing to see the goodness within people…even when others give up on them."

Aladdin smiled as Sinbad walked up to him and ruffled his hair.

"Still," the king said with a look of seriousness, "as much as you want to believe in him, you have to realize that Judar might be beyond help."

"…Maybe," Aladdin admitted. "Still…I can't even imagine what he must go through everyday. I know it's probably too late to say it now…but I hope that maybe one day…I could drive away the darkness inside his heart and let the light shine through."

Sinbad chuckled as he stood up.

"Maybe you should go back to bed," he suggested as he began to head back to his quarters. "Just be careful on your way back."

"I will," Aladdin answered as he began to head back to his room, holding his watermelon in his arms as he said. "Oh! And Uncle Sinbad?"

"Hmm?" Sinbad hummed as he turned to look at the boy.

"Thanks for the talk," Aladdin answered.

"…No problem," Sinbad smiled as he walked away, and Aladdin did the same, but not before he gave one last glance outside.

'…_I wonder how you're doing…Judar…'_

XXX

It was the dead of night in the Kou Empire. The starts twinkled in the sky while the moon glowed silver.

In an old willow tree, a familiar Magi sits in the branches, his long, black, braid lapping carelessly in the night breeze. He stares at the sky with his red eyes, a callous frown on his face as he holds a half-eaten peach in his hands. He shivered as the memories Aladdin showed him back in Balbadd flashed before his eyes, then he growled as he threw the peach down in frustration.

"…Damned kid," Judar cursed. "You think you can play me for a fool?!"

"Judar?"

Judar turned to see a young, scarlet-haired teen, about Kougyoku's age, wearing skimpy clothing and had a large, black sword.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"…None of your damn business, Kouha," Judar answered. "Just go back to sleep."

Kouha blinked before he headed back inside, leaving the Dark Magi to keep brooding.

'…_Shit,'_ he thought. _'That kid…he really thinks he can try and bring out in the good in me, huh?'_

He chuckled darkly.

'_Sorry, Aladdin…but you need to think again.'_

**THE END**

* * *

I'm sure that everyone thinks Aladdin feels this way about Judar.

Review, please!


End file.
